The pathways and mechanisms of transepithelial transport of NaCl are being investigated in the proximal tubule of the Necturus kidney. Chloride and potassium sensitive intercellular microelectrodes were constructed to monitor intracellular chloride and potassium activity and to determine cellular responsiveness to change in the electrochemical gradient across the basolateral cell membrane.